Coming Out
by dark-night-sky
Summary: It's summer, it's a holiday, and Albus knows exactly what he wants to do in a hotel without parents and with his boyfriend. Unfortunately his boyfriend isn't putting out and it's going to take all his brain power and a little help from his brother to find out why. Oneshot. Al/Scor. Slashygoodness. Birthday for Nay!


AlbusScorpius

Coming Out

**A/N: **I thought of Al and Scorpius having conversation by the pool, and thus this story was born! FOR NAY.

* * *

Albus stretched as he readied himself for the pool, where his relatives and friends where, his glasses in their case on a chair with his towel, grinning brightly as James gestured for him to join them, a pool ball in his hand. After finishing their NEWT's his various cousins and brother had begged for a holiday away with just their seventh year friends. After a few heated conversations between the adults who agreed and disagreed, they were granted permission to go to a Muggle resort, and after several more heated discussions, they allowed the fifth year soon-to-be-sixth-year family members to join under the condition that they all looked after each other, and that no girls other than the family members could join. Of course, that didn't bother Albus much, seeing as he was allowed to take his boyfriend with him. Then again, his parents weren't aware the friend had had taken was any more than just a friend, or that there was a possibility he might be.

Rose lingered on the side of the pool, looking up at her cousin and smiling slightly. "So, does Scorpius know how to play water polo?" she questioned, glancing at the blond who was sat on a lounge chair, covered by an umbrella, reading.

Albus couldn't help but scoff. "Scorpius isn't playing water polo," he said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I'm quite happy reading, thank you. I'll watch from here."

The fifth year girl chuckled, rolling her eyes and pushing back from the side. "I'll see you where the fun is, Al," she teased, bouncing over to where the rest of their group was.

Albus turned to the boy who was sat to his left, hands planted on his hips, raising a brow. "Are you seriously going to just spend the whole holiday sat there reading?"

"I'm thoroughly enjoying my holiday," Scorpius replied, turning a page. "I've been enjoying the books Rose has allowed me to borrow."

"I'm going to tell your father you spent your whole holiday sitting under an umbrella reading muggle books if you don't join us."

Grey eyes looked up over sunglasses, piercing Albus' green ones. "As much as my father loves you, Al, I highly doubt he'll care. No, shall I tell your father you've been trying to get into my pants for the past two years instead?"

Albus grumbled, scowling and looking back to where his relatives were. "Don't remind me."

Scorpius smirked, turning his attention back to his book. "Go on, Al. Enjoy your water tolo."

"Polo."

"That's what I said."

Albus pouted, but ran forward anyway, leaping into the air and tucking his knees against his chest as he landed into the pool, grinning in satisfaction as he heard someone shout angrily after him while he swam to play water sports. It had been in their third year when Albus had finally gained the courage to tell his friend he was gay, the other boy happily accepting him and admitting his own sexual preferences. Something he had never seen as 'relevant information to share'. By the end of their third year Scorpius had kissed him, saying he was 'tired of watching Al try and fail at seducing him himself'. At the beginning of their fifth year, after meeting the Malfoy's not as 'my friend Albus Potter', but as 'my boyfriend Albus Potter', he had started dropping subtle hints that he would enjoy fucking Scorpius senseless. All of which were met with laughter and 'when I'm ready'. He was amazed Scorpius hadn't got irritated of him always bothering the blond for sex, but apparently there was nothing more entertaining than a sexually frustrated Potter boy.

Speaking of Potter boys, he thought, as he reached his family. James was waiting for him, declaring that he was going to 'own Al's ass' by the end of the game, as they were on different sides.

"No one else owns it yet," Albus grumbled with a frown, watching the Weasley's and a few friends organise themselves into two teams.

James chuckled, bouncing the ball in his hand. "Still no luck with our little Slytherin virgin?"

Albus shook his head, sighing. "I've shared a bed with him at school for a whole year and all I've gotten is a few rounds of playing about," he huffed. "A year; I'm getting tired of only having hand jobs, James."

The brunette grinned, also finding amusement in his frustration. "Well, this holiday will be the perfect chance, right? You won't have any other of your slimy Slytherin dorm mates to put him off."

"We have separate beds in the hotel."

"What?!" James' eyes went wide as he let out a startled laugh. "You have no luck whatsoever, do you?"

Albus groaned, watching as Rose and her Ravenclaw best friend giggled. "Do you think they'll change rooms with us? They have a double bed, don't they?"

"Yeah, they have Roxanne on the couch too though," James said, pondering. "Where would she stay if you took their room?"

"Jamie, you're with the boys!" Fred shouted from near one of the goals. "Ally-bear gets to go with the girlies."

The smaller boy glared as James laughed, swimming off to join the boys. Albus reluctantly joined Rose on the other side of the pool, who patted him on the back sympathetically, trying to hold in the giggles. He glanced back at where his boyfriend was lounging; a girl sat on the chair Albus had claimed as his own, chatting away with a large smile on her face. He growled, distracted as Fred threw the ball at his head. "Pay attention, Ally!" the boy called. The Slytherin Potter ignored him however, grabbing the ball aiming it for the girl who was trying to get Scorpius' attention out of his book.

"Leave it," Rose warned, taking the ball from his hand. "I'm not sure the ball will reach her. Your aim isn't that impressive."

"Oh, if only I had my wa-!"

"_Leave it_."

He felt a wave of pride however when Scorpius lifted his sunglasses, looked the girl up and down, before putting them back on his face and turning back to his book, saying something that seemed to make the girl fluster with embarrassment, scowling as if he had insulted her.

"See?" Rose said, rolling her eyes and twisting Albus' head to face their opponents. "He's fine on his own, stop being protective."

"Not my fault he has such a fine-!"

"Don't want to know!"

Later that day, after showering and getting changed in their own rooms, James tugged on Albus' shirt as they were heading down to dinner, pulling him away from Scorpius, who was deep in a conversation with Rose about the use of symbolism in The Handmaid's Tale while questioning her about the various things he wasn't sure he understood regarding the Muggle religions. He barely noticed when Albus' hand was ripped out of his own, the boy yelping as his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a wicked grin. Albus would've been offended if it wasn't for the fact he found it cute how the grey eyes lit up when he was discussing about a book, or the way he would flail his arms wildly as he talked about it.

"Ally! Stop eye-fucking your boyfriend and pay attention!"

"Whaa-?" Albus looked at his brother, whose grin had turned into a look of disapproval from being ignored. He flustered brightly. "I was not eye-fucking anyone, thank you."

And the grin was back. "_Sure_, whatever you say," he teased. "As I was saying, I have come up with a solution to your problem."

"Which problem?"

"The getting laid one."

Green eyes glistened with interest. "I'm paying attention."

"Thought you might," James said with a smirk. "So you said they were single beds, no?"

"Yes, they are."

"We found a spare double cover in the closet in the girl's room, so, we thought you could push the beds together, in the middle, and put the double cover over it. That way it'll be almost the same, and you won't have to change rooms with anyone!"

Albus raised a brow. "I'm surprised it doesn't involve some form of explosion."

"Please, Al, I'm not at school anymore, I can't have explosions in everything," James said rolling his eyes. "It is much simpler than my usual ideas though, yes."

"Now all I have to do is get him to agree."

Another devilish grin. "We're going drinking tonight."

"I'm not getting him drunk so I can sleep with him."

"Fair enough," James patted him on the back. "We are in Spain, you could have alcohol. Depends on how long you want to wait for him to give it to you sober."

Albus paused. "What time are we going drinking?"

* * *

"Come on, Scor! How often do we get to drink underage, really? We're celebrating; you can't just stay here and read all night!"

"You manage to drink underage at least once a month at Hogwarts, with the amount you sneak into Hogsmeade and steal liquor from the Hogs Head. Really, Al, don't you think they'll notice eventually, if they haven't already?"

Albus rubbed his temples, standing at the foot of Scorpius' bed, the position reminding him greatly of earlier that day when he was trying to convince the boy to play water polo. He wasn't giving up this time, though. "It'll be fun, Scor. Please, for me?"

Scorpius looked up, looking into the emerald green eyes before sighing, moving his bookmark to sit on the page he was reading, closing it and smiling slightly as Albus' face brightened. "I suppose I shouldn't just sit around reading for the whole time I'm here."

"That's the spirit!"

Rolling his eyes Scorpius stood, sauntering over to Albus and linking their fingers together, standing so close their bodies were almost touching. The blond was an inch or two smaller than his boyfriend, so pushed himself up on his toes slightly in order to place a soft kiss on the pink lips that were supporting a winning smile. "You know I can never say no to that sweet, sweet puppy dog face."

"I don't know, you managed to last night," Albus muttered, referring to the billionth time he had tried to get sex out of the blond.

Scorpius chuckled in response. "I suppose I did, didn't I?" he said before tugging on Albus' bottom lip. "It'll be worth it in the end."

Albus' eyes fluttered closed and he followed the boy who leant back, his lip still between the white teeth. "So you say."

"I best get ready then," Scorpius said, leaving Albus feeling slightly less than satisfied, a smirk playing on his lips as he moved over to the cupboard to where his things were. "I'm not exactly dressed for going to the bar, am I?"

Albus stood for a few moments almost as if he was still waiting for a kiss before groaning, turning to see Scorpius tugging his shirt off. "Ugh, and sometimes I wonder why you were put in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw." Scorpius chuckled, tossing his old shirt at Albus' face, blinding him for a few seconds. When Albus removed the shirt the boy's torso had been covered once again, to his dismay. "You're such a tease!"

"I love you too," he said, moving to the door, his hips swaying ever so slightly. "Shall we?"

"I guess."

As they left the room, Albus asked Scorpius to go fetch the girls, saying he had to go find his brother. Which he did have to do, but they wouldn't be joining them as soon as James was found. Instead, the two of them plus Louis and Fred moved his room around to move the bedside tables on the other sides of the beds, pushing the two single beds into one larger bed. Fred had retrieved the spare quilt from his twin's room and they put it over the ones that were already there. When they were satisfied that the room was decent enough for a slightly tipsy priss they headed to meet up with the others.

Scorpius knew instantly that they had taken too long.

"What were you doing?" he asked casually as they walked down the stairs, Scorpius being the only one who wasn't comfortable using the lift insisted he was happy to walk up and down the stairs. And Albus, being the ever dutiful boyfriend he was, accompanied the boy he loved so very, very much.

"Nothing," Albus said, shrugging his shoulders. "James hadn't finished getting ready. You know how he's late for everything."

The grey eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Yes, he is I suppose."

"See? Merlin, you're always so suspicious of me."

"That's because you're usually up to something."

"I _am _a Slytherin."

Scorpius smirked. "So am I. That's why I know I should probably be worried about whatever it is."

Rolling his eyes Albus tugged the boy down the stairs faster. "Come on; let's try get there before they ditch us for taking too long again."

* * *

Three diet cokes and a spiked drink into the evening, Scorpius finally loosened up slightly. Of course, never fast enough for Albus' tastes, but Rose always did say he was too impatient. Albus had already gone through a few beers, knowing that if this was going to work he was going to have to be tipsy enough to declare he had no idea what he what he was doing in the morning, which involved needing a slight hangover. He was at the bar, joining his Gryffindor relatives in shots of tequila when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Albus," purred a very familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Scorpius standing behind him, a very Slytherin-like smirk on his face. The pale hand reached round and took the shot of tequila from Albus' hand, throwing his head back as he drank it, slamming the glass on the table and pulling a face that looked like a half-cringe half-smile. He pulled Albus away from the counter, and the black haired boy could hear the boys behind him starting to make very suggestive comments. "I'm getting a little tired. Could you take me back up to the room?"

Albus glanced back to where his friends had returned to doing shots of alcohol and felt his liver pang for more. Well, it probably didn't want more, but it didn't have much of a choice. "Can't you go yourself?"

Scorpius sighed, eyebrow twitching, smirk turning slightly amused. "Albus, you won't be coming back down if you come with me."

"But I want to- _oh_!" he chuckled sheepishly at his own stupidity as Scorpius rolled his eyes and started kissing his neck, his hand moving to cup Albus' backside. "Oh, I see, of course I'll take you back up."

"Good," the blond said, lacing their fingers together and pulling Albus to the exit where they would walk back up four flights of stairs. "We could even use the lift, if you so desired."

"Yes please!"

Albus glanced back as he heard wolf whistles at their exit, grinning with a slightly flushed face as his brother started to clap, Louis giving him a thumbs up. Fred was, of course, making some rather rude hand gestures, which Rose quickly put a stop to. They all disappeared from view as the couple left the bar, continuing towards the lift. Albus pressed the up button, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Scorpius chuckled at his excitement, their hands linked together. As the elevator doors opened Albus was dragged inside, and instructed to press the right button for their floor.

As soon as the doors closed he launched himself at Scorpius, smacking their lips together and wrapping his arms round the blonde's thin waist, pulling them against each other as the lift started to move. Scorpius whimpered slightly, though whether it was in fear or excitement the darker haired boy wasn't sure. He didn't really care either because there were fingers threading through his hair and a tongue wanting entrance into his mouth, and the pink muscle needed far more attention than translating every sound his boyfriend made. He was dimly aware his boyfriend probably wouldn't appreciate knowing this, but didn't really care at that moment.

They stumbled out of the lift, unwilling to part from each other, and knocking into an old lady in the process who scolded them and cursed them to hell. Albus gave a quick apology, but Scorpius was too busy dragging him down the hall towards their room for him to do it properly. 'Stop apologising like a Hufflepuff', was the grumbled opinion of the blonde boy. As they finally reached the door Albus pressed Scorpius against it, kissing him ferociously once again as he searched in the other boy's pockets for the key card to get into the room, growling as he had to pull back to open the door.

He turned back to Scorpius, who jumped up and wrapped his legs around Al's waist, causing the boy to stumble into the room awkwardly, trying to hold him up while putting the card into the electric switch to allow the lights to work.

"Leave it," Scorpius whispered, his hands cupping Albus' face as he panted against the slightly swollen lips. "We're not going to need lights."

Albus moaned in delight, dropping the card on the floor and continuing to carry the boy further into the room, muttering 'you're so amazing' between the kisses. They eventually came to the bed area and Albus threw Scorpius down, making the boy shriek.

"Good Godric, what happened to the beds?"

The bespectacled boy grinned and crawled onto the bed, moving so he was kneeling above Scorpius. "I missed sleeping next to you," he said, leaning down and placing feathery kisses down the pale neck. "Feeling you wriggling against me…"

Scorpius thrust his hips upwards, wriggling them as he ground against Albus' pelvis, smirking. "Wriggling like this you mean?"

The dark haired boy replied with a pleasurable groan, pressing his growing erection down against Scorpius', tasting the tequila shot on his tongue as it rubbed against his own. It had been too long since they fooled around, Albus decided, even if it had only been four days ago. Four days is a long time without pleasure. Without pleasure, because he had been unable to find an appropriate time to do himself. The fact that it was so much nicer when it was pale hands gripping him tight was slightly off-putting.

These thoughts were put out of his memory once again as his shirt was tugged over his head and tossed aside. This was the only time that the blonde boy allowed clothing to be strewn about on the floor: when he was putting it there.

"Merlin, Scor, you're so hot," Albus muttered as he was forced onto his back, wet trails being left across his chest.

"You're wearing far too much clothing," was the response, followed by the sound of a belt buckle being undone and cold air meeting his skin. He shivered as his jeans were shimmied off, kisses being placed around his thighs. "That's much better," he breathed, the warm air caressing the very top of Albus' legs. He felt the whispered touches of playful fingers against his member. He grasped on of Scorpius' arms, hauling him up to be face to face.

He tugged at the Malfoy's long sleeved shirt, grumbling; "Not fair," and earning himself a chuckle. The blond smirked and sat up, slowly removing his shirt. As it was wrapped round his elbows Albus bucked up again, cursing the trousers Scorpius was wearing, fiddling with the overly complicated belt buckle, practically ripping the button off as he undid the trousers, diving his hand in to rub the now fully formed erection. "Someone's excited."

"Speak for yourself," Scorpius said, rolling off Albus for a moment to pull the last of his clothes off before straddling the taller boy again, wasting no time in making some friction between them, attacking the neck that had been tanned from the Summer weather, enjoying every sweet sound that poured from his boyfriend's mouth. "You planned this, taking me to the bar and getting me drunk. You're that desperate, are you?"

"Of course not, I just thought you needed some encouragement," Albus whispered, moaning once again as they rubbed against each other faster. "Make sure you were loose enough."

"Who said I was the one who'd need loosening?"

"Me-AH!"

Scorpius shrieked slightly as they fell pushing himself up to avoid crushing any of his beautiful boyfriend. Albus grimaced as they fell between the beds, the double quilt following them down, the sound of scrapping on the floor as furniture was moved. He pouted as Scorpius' shriek turned into very manly giggles, the grey eyes shining with mirth as he looked down at the dark haired boy.

"I should've known that would happen."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said, relaxing against the toned chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just smacked my head on the floor, that's all."

"We should get up, you really don't look comfortable."

Albus groaned as he was pulled onto his feet, stumbling through the quilt and cursing it quite colourfully. Scorpius still had a slight smile on his face as he pulled Al's head down slightly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I suppose this ruins the moment, huh?"

"No, I can still go!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head, kissing Albus softly. "No, it's gone. It's clearly a sign that we should wait a little longer. Shall we push them together again for sleeping? Perhaps if we're not moving about so much it won't matter."

"Scor!" Albus groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "If we try to avoid the middle-!"

"The mood's gone, Al. Get over it," the blond said, rolling his eyes and moving round to the side where his bed was. "Help me push them; you can cuddle me to sleep."

"Cuddles, great, _that's _what I wanted."

"You should be thankful you're getting anything."

* * *

James watched Fred and Louis go to claim the volley ball court on the beach, three girls behind them arm in arm. Scorpius had very reluctantly agreed to play this one, seeing as it didn't involve the swimming pool, where children peed. James walked with his brother, glancing behind at the blond who was layering himself with more sunscreen, Lucy by his side sharing it. He was very blunt as he noted; "Scorpius still seems to have a pole up his arse."

"I didn't replace it with anything, if that's what you're asking?"

The brunette chuckled. "I guessed as much. What happened?"

Albus groaned in annoyance at the memory. "The beds parted, and we fell before we started on the good stuff."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I bruised my head."

James patted his little brother on the back. "We'll just have to come up with something else then. Have you tried anything really romantic?"

Brows furrowed in thought. "I carried him to the dorm once?"

"No, I mean like, chocolates and flowers and crap," James rolled his eyes as his brother's face turned slightly pink. "Did it not even cross your mind to be romantic to the man you love?"

"He's not a girl, I didn't see the point."

"You're hopeless."

"You're fat."

James whistled, turning to look at Lucy and Scorpius, both who looked up. He gestured for them to catch up, and swung an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Hey there, favourite cousin!"

The girl rolled her eyes, pushing her fringe back out of her eyes with her sunglasses. "What do you want, James?"

"Come on, let's go talk over here, leave the lovebirds alone," he said, winking at his little brother.

The two boys watched them leave and Scorpius put away his sunscreen. "It's hard to imagine that just two years ago your brother was out for my blood."

"What can I say, he's a fickle man."

Scorpius chuckled, taking one of Al's hands into his own. "I'm glad you're not the same. And I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it," Albus said with a shrug, dropping his towel at the side of the court as they arrived and grinning. "Now, let's play some volleyball!"

"What on earth is volleyball?"

"Do you not listen to me when I explain things to you or something?"

After a few relatively painful (or amusing, depending on who's team you were on) trials of teaching Scorpius how to play, the game was well underway, and the blond Slytherin was surprisingly good at it after he got the hang of it, and the reason their team lost was less about one Slytherin being new to the game and more about the other Slytherin too busy watching his boyfriend play, much to the girl's dislike. The boys were thrilled however, and demanded that if they played again Scorpius be on their team.

The blond boy chuckled as they began to head back to their room, most of the others having already disappeared. "You're not still upset about losing the game again, are you?"

"I can't help it," Albus muttered, resting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. "We lost water polo yesterday too."

"You're a seeker, Al. You don't usually go smacking balls around."

The boy huffed. "That doesn't change the fact my brother's beating me."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and took out his key card, turning to the door and pausing with narrowed eyes. "What the hell?" he questioned quietly. Albus looked up, seeing a note on their door, frowning as he peered over Scorpius' shoulder. "Occupied? What's that meant to mean?"

Albus pointed at the bottom of the note. "Look, it says to use Rosie's room. From James-!" his jaw tightened. "For fuck's sake."

"Come on," Scorpius said, tugging on his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go, I want to wash my legs. Too much sand."

"I told you to wash them in the water."

"Don't be so disgusting, Al. I don't trust that water."

Green eyes rolled with a small smile, but he followed anyway, noticing that as they got there the door was on the hatch. Scorpius gave Al a worried glance, slowly pushing the door open and sucking in a sharp breath at the sight he was met with. Albus pushed the boy further into the room, glancing around and dropping his jaw. The curtains were drawn, permitting hardly any outside light to slip in the room, and the only light there was were candles that were lit throughout the room. On the table in front of the couch which had a sheet thrown over it was a box of chocolate and a rose, and someone had decorated the room with petals.

"Merlin," the blond breathed, glancing behind him. "Did you do this?"

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "I suggested to James that I should do something romantic for you, but I didn't do this."

Scorpius walked further into the room, letting go of Al's hand and dropping his bag on the floor. "I imagine it took a while to convince Rose to give up her bed for us."

"'Cause knowing I'm fucking on my cousins' bed isn't going to make me feel awkward."

"Al," Scorpius said, in a tone the boy was very used to by now. "We can't-!"

"I know," Albus replied with a sigh, glaring at the floor as the blond turned round to look at him. "Whatever, Scor. I'm going to go eat some chocolates," he muttered, walking to the couch and plonking down on it. "I'm sure you can go back to the room, I doubt they've locked it."

The boy shook his head, crouching in front of the table with a sympathetic smile. "No, Al. We can't let their efforts go to waste. If you feel uncomfortable doing it on Rose's bed, then-!"

"I would be more than comfortable to have sex with you on Rosie's bed."

Scorpius chuckled lightly, leaning across the table and planting a tender kiss on Albus' lips. "Then why don't you escort me to the bed?"

Albus was on his feet in a matter of seconds, lifting Scorpius into his arms with a grin, the blond chuckling at his enthusiasm and allowing himself to be carried to the bed. Albus settled him down on the bed softly, crawling on top of him and placing playful kisses all over his face. Scorpius giggled in the manliest way and placed his hands on either side of Al's face, pulling him into a kiss, running his tongue along Albus' bottom lip.

"I love you, Scor," Albus muttered softly, one hand keeping him up, one stroking the hem of Scorpius' trunks. "So very much."

The blond boy smirked and pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss, moving one hand to the slightly tanned shoulders in order to bring their bodies closer.

They groaned as they heard the sound of a special ring tone emitting from Scorpius' bag. Albus continued to kiss Scorpius' neck, doing his damn best to ignore the tone, cursing his family for insisting they brought the stupid devices in the first place. The smaller boy was less willing to ignore it, however, and seemed to be put off more than he should have been, pushing Albus away and gesturing to his bag. "Go on," he spat. "Answer the bleeding pine."

"Phone."

Albus squeaked at the glare he received and scrambled off the bed, diving into the bag and searching for the black tool he now owned. He glanced at the name, knowing who it was, before bringing it to his ear, glancing at the bed where Scorpius had a thoughtful frown on his face. That was never a good sign.

"Hey mum," he greeted, trying to sound enthusiastic. "What's up?"

"_Hello Ally! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your brother said you were busy, so I was going to leave a message. What are you doing?" _came his mother's voice on the other line, cheery and nosey as usual.

He rubbed his temples. "Nothing, just hanging out with Scor. Probably go to the restaurant in a minute."

Scorpius looked away, falling onto his back.

"_Aw, that'll be nice," _she said in a slightly tight voice. She had never been overly keen on Scorpius, though she seemed to like the boy, she could never get past the hate she held for his grandfather. _"I hope you're both having fun. Send him my regards." _

"I will do mum," Albus said. "I'll have to go, Scor just got out the shower, got to go in now. Love you!"

"_Love you too sweetie, have a nice evening!" _there was a murmuring on the other end. _"Wait a minute, Ally, your father wants to speak with you, you can spare him a minute, can't you?" _

Albus groaned, knowing that if he didn't his mother would question his priorities. "Yeah, 'cause I can mum."

There was a shuffling and more murmurs until a male voice sounded in his ear, relaxed as always. _"Hey there, Ally, how's your holiday going?" _

"Pretty well thanks, how's work and Lily?"

Scorpius practically growled as he threw himself off the bed, irritation evident in his face, and something which Albus recognised as regret. The dark haired boy hesitated as he heard his father tell him that work was well and Lily was complaining about not being taken on holiday. He grasped the pale arm as his boyfriend stormed round the bed, eyes pleading for him to stay. Scorpius' lips were pulled into a thin line, and his brow was creased with frustration and disappointment. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"_You still there, buddy?" _

"Yeah, sorry dad," he said, seeing something flash in the grey eyes. "I am, glad to know work's fine; and Lily always complains. Everyone's running off dinner now so I best be off, else they'll leave without me."

"'_Course, sorry to keep you, your mother said you weren't busy," _of course she did. _"Say hello to everyone for me! Send them all my love, including Scor."_

Albus couldn't help but smile slightly at that. His father always seemed to try encouraging his mother to be more accepting; he probably figured the Malfoy heir had something to do with his wife telling him Al was free to talk. "I will, I'm sure Scor will say hello. Have a nice night, dad."

"_You too, son." _

"Bye!" and with that Albus hung up the phone, dropping it on the bed next to him and holding up his free hand, one still keeping Scorpius in its' grasp. "There, you have my full attention. Is there something wrong? You seem disappointed, I didn't realise you were looking forward to it that much."

"I'm still a boy, Al," he said, rolling his eyes, though his brows were still lowered. "There's only so much temptation I can take before I crave, and you're very good at giving it."

"Why thank you."

"I'm disappointed that I went back on my promise."

The dark haired boy raised a brow, moving to stand in front of his friend and holding both the hands. "Your promise?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't have sex with you until-!" the blond sighed, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter; I'm going back to the room. Like you said; I'm sure they haven't locked it."

"Scor!" Albus pressed, tightening his grip on the boy as he tried to struggle free. He pulled his boyfriend into a slightly awkward hug, looking down at him with a stern but pleading face. "How will I know what to do unless you help me?"

Grey eyes looked calculating for a moment, narrowing up into green ones, before their owner let out a defeated sigh and nodded slowly. "It's your parents."

"Great, we're getting somewhere."

A harsh glare.

"Shutting up."

The stormy eyes fell to look down slightly, defeat returning. "I can't give myself to you when you're so ashamed of me."

"Scor, I'm not _ashamed _of you! How did you get that idea?!"

"You flat out refuse to tell your parents about us. You keep telling me you're waiting for the right opportunity, but when is that going to come? There _never _seems to be a right opportunity! We told my parents at the beginning of the year, you know how frightening that was?! To tell them I did not want to marry well and raise spawn?!" the boy seemed almost fuming.

"I'm just not sure how my mother would react to me dating you."

"She doesn't even know you're gay yet!"

"All the more reason to tread carefully," he cupped a pale cheek in his hand. "I'm not ashamed of you," he repeated.

Scorpius wasn't having any of it. "It certainly feels like you are. It feels like you're ashamed of yourself, and of what we have become. You cannot expect me to hand out my virginity when I feel like that."

Albus let go of the boy, walking back round the bed and picking up the phone, fighting to remember how to ring his mother. "I'll prove I'm not ashamed of you."

"What are you doing, Al?"

The boy simply held up a finger to signal he would be but a minute. He waited patiently as he held the phone to his ear, resisting the urge to smile triumphantly as it started to ring. Scorpius stood still, eyes widening and raising brow.

"_Hey Al, I thought you were going to dinner?" _

Good, it was his dad. He'd hate to be the one to tell his mother. "I have something important to tell you."

"_Sure thing buddy, what is-?!" _

"I'm gay."

No point beating round the bush. Scorpius' jaw looked ready to hit the floor as soon as the words were spoken, not quite believing it. On the other side of the line there was a deathly silence, and Albus was starting to redden and sweat nervously at the lack of response.

"_What brought on this little confession, Al?" _his dad asked. There was no disappointment or anger in the voice, mild surprise maybe, but the same relaxed voice he knew and loved.

"Because Scor thinks I'm ashamed of him being my boyfriend."

Said boyfriend's hand hit his forehead and an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks. Merlin, Albus couldn't have phrased that to make him sound like less of a girl, could he?

"_I imagine he would think that. How long has this been going on?" _still no anger. Admittedly perhaps a little bit of disappointment, but still the calm voice.

"Since end of third year," Albus explained, still remarkably level headed about the whole thing. "His parents already know, they found out at the beginning of this school year."

"_And his parents are okay with this?" _

Albus smiled and Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat. "They are, yes. A bit upset I think, but they're okay with it."

"_Draco always did seem to like you," _he heard his father mutter. _"I'm very glad you told me, Ally. Thank you for trusting me. I still love you, and I don't mind who you chose to date. I know Scor seems to have a good influence on your work ethic." _

"Can you, eh," he hesitated, glancing at the blond boy who was smiling softly. "Can you tell mum for me?"

The blond and his father chuckled. _"Perhaps I will tell her in a little while, give you some time to yourself before having her ring you again. I imagine she'll want to know why you kept this a secret." _

Albus grinned brightly, not really thinking it through as he said; "Give us about an hour and we'll be done I imagine! Later dad!"

He tossed the phone in the direction of the couch, racing forward and wrapping his arms around Scorpius, lifting the thin boy into the air and spinning him round with a laugh. The blond chuckled slightly and rested his hands on Al's shoulders, pulling the bespectacled boy in for a heavy kiss as his feet touched the floor. The two shared the kiss before the blond pulled back; looking the happiest he had in a while.

"You're going to regret that later, when your mum finds out."

The black brows wiggled. "You sure about that?"

Scorpius nipped at Al's bottom lip, a coy smile on his face. "I suppose I should reward you now, shouldn't I?"

"I do like rewards."

"You never do anything without profit."

Albus smirked. "Why would I do something if there wasn't anything in it for me?"

Scorpius pulled back, his fingers brushing down Al's arms and taking his hands, pulling the boy to the bed and pushing him back on it, coy smile still on his face as he slowly crawled on top of the boy, careful not to let their skin touch. He rested his hands on the bare chest and dipping his head down for a quick kiss, saying; "I suppose I have no reason to deny you your wish, do I?"

Albus ran his hands up pale thighs, unable to keep the toothy smile off his face when he crumpled the trunks the boy was wearing. "I would hope not. Unless you're going to spring another one of your reasons on me that-?!"

The blond cut him off with a forceful kiss, fingers curling against the tanned chest. Albus' hands continued to caress the pale thighs as he sucked Scorpius' lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it slightly. The grey eyes fluttered slightly as he let out of soft moan, smirking as Al grasped hold of his hips and tried to pull their bodies together, lifting himself off the dark haired boy further, reluctantly separating their lips.

"Patience is a virtue, Albus."

The Potter boy growled lowly, flipping them over and pressing his forehead against Scorpius's, staring into the stormy eyes. "One I don't have, _Scorpius_."

Scorpius wrapped his legs around Albus, bringing their hips together and grinding up against Albus, smirking slightly as the boy gasped in pleasure, surprised by the sudden change of attitude. "But doesn't waiting make it oh so much sweeter?"

Albus forced himself to recover quickly, latching his mouth against Scorpius' neck, kissing and nibbling slightly to find his heartbeat, murmuring: "I'm pretty sure I've waited long enough," before sucking on the pale skin beneath his lips, wanting to leave a mark.

The blond arched his back and whimpered at the feeling of his skin being abused so pleasurably, barely able to make out words as he spoke, running his hands down Albus' chest. "I suppose you still have the silly idea that you're going to be on top, don't you?"

"Well, yes," Albus said, pulling back and looking down into the stormy eyes. "I am the _male _of the relationship, for lack of a better word. Taller, older, isn't that how it works?"

Scorpius raised a brow, pushing his hand further down and playing with Al's waistline, flicking his tongue against Al's lips. "Are you now?"

The boy caught the tongue, sucking on it slightly before replying with a slightly sour tone. "Unless you want to, of course."

"What I want is you inside of me," the blond purred, slipping his hand into Al's trunks and rolling his thumb around the tip of Albus' cock. "Pounding me until I feel you cum deep inside, claiming me as yours."

"That can most certainly be arranged," Albus breathed, thrusting against Scorpius' hand slightly.

"You have no idea how hard it has been to say no to you."

Albus pulled back from his boyfriend's lips, trailing feather kisses down his jaw and neck, shivering and moaning as the pale hand started to pump his cock. "You have no idea how hard it's been not to just press you up against a wall and fuck you raw."

Scorpius twitched at the words, threading his free hands in Albus' hair and letting out whimpers of pleasure as Albus' head continued to kiss and suck down his chest before the boy sat up, the hand attached to his cock causing his trunks to release his erection. Scorpius licked his lips at the sight, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that," the dark haired boy teased, climbing off the bed and smirking as his boyfriend pouted, slipping out of his swimming gear, crawling back onto the bed and lifting Scorpius' legs up, tugging the trunks off. "My cock isn't going to be in your mouth tonight."

Scorpius chuckled slightly, smiling coyly as he felt Albus press his hips against the boy's thighs, a throbbing heat slipping between them. "Merlin, you're hot."

He got an arrogant smirk in response, Albus towering over him and lifting his hips off the bed, his member sliding down to settle against the pale arse offered to him. "I should hope so."

"Don't let it go to your head," Scorpius teased, wriggling against Al's length and letting out a mock moan to entice the other boy, pleased when he felt Albus twitch against him. "I want you inside of me already."

As much as Albus wanted to take him there and then with that sexy face and those delicious moans, he resisted. "I need to prepare you first," he said, sliding down the bed and tucking Scorpius' thighs over his shoulders. The Malfoy heir swallowed a lump in his throat, eyes wide as he realised what Albus was planning on doing. "No need to look so worried."

"If-if you're sure," he murmured as he watched a pink tongue flick out playfully. "We've never done…this."

"Tonight is a night for firsts it appears," Albus replied with a wicked grin, running his hands up to Scorpius' knees, supporting the boy to give himself access. He ran his tongue along his boyfriend's entrance, confidence spurred on as he heard the boy gasp at the contact, moistening his tongue and pressing it against the ring, fighting against the resistance as he began to probe Scorpius with his tongue, eyes slipping shut and pushing further forward, feeling Scorpius' sandy heels scrape against his back uncomfortably, but not letting it put him off as the boy began to writhe on the bed, thoroughly enjoying the noises that he was drawing out of the blond.

Because it was him making Scorpius writhe and moan, and Albus Potter was nothing if not possessive.

Running his hands back down Scorpius' thighs, dragging his fingertips ever so slightly, he pushed his tongue deeper, fingers pulling the pale cheeks further apart, his green eyes slipping shut as he twisted and wriggled his tongue, letting the sounds of Scorpius surround his mind. Each one was like an electric current running right through him. He wasn't sure he'd last long.

"Where's your wand?" Albus murmured, looking up at the blond boy. There was a moment of fumbling for his swimming trunks before he produced a wand, Albus raising his brows curiously.

"I have had my wand on me every day since I got it. Some muggle hotel isn't going to stop me keeping it."

Albus grinned wickedly, taking the wand from his boyfriend, casting a lubrication charm on his fingers. "I'm certainly not complaining."

Scorpius' head hit the pillow as the first of Albus' fingers slipped into him, conversation forgotten amongst the small sounds crawling their way from his mouth. Albus began pushing his finger in, feeling the lubrication mix with his saliva, moving his attention to Scorpius' cock as his finger moved more. In and out, wriggling the same way his tongue had. As he pushed the second finger in he trailed his tongue from the base of the cock to the tip, following the motion of his fingers that pushed all the way in, sucking lightly in hope it would distract from any discomfort.

From the way Scorpius' hips moved, torn between thrusting up and down, he'd say it was going pretty well.

Albus scissored his fingers slowly, his tongue lazily moving about the throbbing flesh, sandy heels that were mostly clean now still moving against his skin, an elegant hand threading through his hair and tugging. He almost missed the voice that hissed at him.

"Inside. Now."

Smirking, the darker haired boy pulled back, thrusting his fingers deep inside before pulling them out slowly, teasing, enjoying the way Scorpius' face twisted with impatience. He crawled back up Scorpius' body, wrapping the long legs high around his torso, nipping at the pale neck he loved to suck on so much. No more words were spoken as one of his hands moved down to grasp his length, wand still in his hand as he cast another charm, before tossing it to the side and guiding himself to the puckered entrance, looking up into the stormy grey eyes before he did anything, looking for a sign.

The subtle nod was all he needed before he pushed in, pressing his nose to Scorpius' skin as he enjoyed the feeling of slowly being surrounded. He paused as he glanced up at Scorpius' face again, seeing the boy biting down on his lip.

"You okay?"

He nodded silently.

Albus pulled out slowly, trying to help Scorpius get used to that small amount of him. It was becoming hard to control himself. Every inch of him just wanted to bury himself deep inside of his boyfriend.

"More."

He didn't need telling twice. Albus moved deeper, letting out a breathy groan as Scorpius' legs pulled him in, his fingers clawing at the pillow. His mind became cloudy, body warming as he moved in and out, still going slow, still not burying all the way, his breathing starting to sound in his ears. Scorpius' hands running through his hair and a lusty moan that assaulted his eardrums were all it took to break him though.

Albus thrust in, his muscles tightening, the lusty moan that Scorpius had becoming louder, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head. He had to pause for a moment just to enjoy the feeling of being buried from base to hilt, Scorpius' legs and arms wrapped tightly round him, holding him close, their skin sticking together.

He pulled out half way before thrusting back in. Then picked up a steady pace, in and out, matching their breathing which was growing heavier. The smell of sweat and sex began to fill Albus' head, making him press his lips roughly against Scorpius', his thrusts becoming harder as the boy kissed back, his dark hair being tugged on roughly and one of Scorpius' hands running down his front, settling between them. Albus' green eyes followed it, resting his forehead against Scorpius' as he enjoyed the sight of the pale hand wrapping itself around Scorpius' cock, thumb rolling in circles round the tip.

He sped up his pace, thrusting harder. It was all worth the sounds pouring forth from Scorpius' mouth.

"Al," the raspy voice spoke. "Fuck-Al-I-!"

Albus grasped onto his hips, holding them in place as he pounded, moans and grunts mixing with the rhythmic sound of their skin slapping together.

Scorpius' back arched, his eyes squeezing shut as his hand moved faster, pumping his cock in time with Albus' thrusts. Though the closer he got, the more out of sync they were.

"I can't hold out," Albus breathed, running his thumb along the blond locks.

Grey eyes fixed him with a look of desire that had him nearly coming there and then. "Cum inside of me."

He gave it his all, moving as fast and hard as his body would allow him, crushing Scorpius with another bruising kiss, his insides on fire and his body clenching as his orgasm shot through him with a white light, gripping to the sheets and Scorpius' head tightly, not wanting it to end. A warm liquid splashed against his stomach, Scorpius' muffled cry signalling his own release.

Albus pulled back, though not wanting to pull out, panting heavily and looking down at the exhausted Scorpius, who was staring at him with a clouded look.

"Wow."

Scorpius' lips tugged upwards, his eyes focusing. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Albus reluctantly pulled out now, moving to lie next to Scorpius before he collapsed and crushed him. "Very, very much."

The boy chuckled, rolling to face Albus and kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Pale arms snaked around his waist, Scorpius' head burying in the crook of his neck. Albus wrapped his own arms round Scorpius protectively.

The small, almost shy voice that the Malfoy used was adorable. "I'd really like to eat those chocolates now."

Albus grinned, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. "I'd say we've got some time left."

"Some time before your mother rings you up."

The grin turned into a grimace. "I'd forgotten about that."

Scorpius looked up with a sly smirk. "I thought I'd remind you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Albus wasn't sure he could really complain. He wasn't sure even a conversation with his mother could ruin his mood right now.

Later when he was actually on the phone trying to explain himself with Scorpius watching him while eating chocolates and having a very amused look on his face, he might change his mind.

* * *

_SO HERE'S ANOTHER ONESHOT THAT I STARTED AGES AGO. And only just finished. I'm on a roll this week like. Here is the second half of xNomii's birthday present! I hope you enjoyed it, my darling adult! And I hope you've enjoyed your day. _

_Thanks _

_~ Kivea R. _


End file.
